


New Years Resolution

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian spend their first New Years together which results in some steamy kissing and a heartfelt confession. [Captain Swan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Resolution

It was New Years Eve, and Emma had spent most of it fighting the Queen's of Darkness. She and Regina had a showdown with them just a few hours ago. They had ventured into the cemetery to Regina's vault after Belle had told them that Rumplestiltskin had tried to take back his dagger. They had sealed it in her vault with blood magic before the queen's attacked. They had barely held them off but somehow, they managed it.

All she wanted to do was have a glass of wine and soak in mounds of bubbles. She had been living in her own place for almost two weeks and tonight she was alone. Henry was spending the week with Regina. Emma was enjoying the luxuries of living alone and that included no overprotective parents watching her every move.

She loved her parents dearly, but she was thirty-one years old and capable of making her own decisions. Her heart thrummed in her chest when she thought of Killian and how perfect it would be if he was here. After she pulled a cheap bottle of wine out of the cabinet, she heard the doorbell ring. Who would be out this late at night? She hoped that it wasn't a random citizen turning Leroy in for public drunkenness _again._ David was the one on patrol tonight, so he could handle all the misfits of Storybrooke tonight.

Emma marched to the door, undoing the locks, throwing the door open agitatedly, surprised to see Killian standing there. She blinked a moment before it registered in her brain that he really was here. "Hook what are you doing here?" she inquired taking in his casual attire of jeans and a black button down shirt.

"When are you going to start calling me Killian love? The hooks been gone for months now." he teased standing inside the doorway.

"Um yeah...Sorry Killian...I just didn't expect to see you here this late." Emma replied, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"I couldn't possibly let you spend New Years alone Swan." he supplied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She shuddered as his fingertips brushed her earlobe slightly.

"Well why don't you come inside then? I was just about to open a bottle of wine." she stated invitingly, and he nodded following her into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"So what does one do on the New Year Emma?" he inquired as she uncorked the bottle and poured him a glass.

"Well some people spend it with their loved ones, but most of us just get drunk." she laughed throwing back a gulp of the mauve frothy liquid.

"Well it sounds like my kind of holiday then but is that all there is to it?" he inquired taking a long drink from his own glass.

"Well some people make a list of resolutions they'll back out of on the first week of the new year but there are the more traditional kinds of things people do to bring in the New Year." she explained, sitting her wine glass on the table, drawing closer to him.

"And what's that?" he asked, his lips just inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath tickling her neck, fueling her desire.

"When the clock strikes midnight, people kiss. It's said to bring good luck to your love life in the upcoming year." she whispered, her heart fluttering as his fingertips dusted the skin on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Swan, but I don't think I'll be able to wait until midnight." he whispered before their lips crashed together. Their tongues danced in a synchronized motion as he pulled her closer to his body, every curve of her molding into him immaculately.

She pulled away breathlessly as he cradled the side of her face with his palm, "Killian...I would like to thank you for coming by. Henry isn't here, and I would've spent New Years alone if it wasn't for you." she said, and he smiled leaning his forehead against hers.

"Don't worry Emma...I'll make sure that you'll never have to spend another New Years alone ever again..." he assured her, holding onto her tightly.

"Killian, I know it's probably too soon to be saying this but being the savior has shown me that my life could be taken away at any moment. I don't want to waste another moment when it comes to telling you how I feel. I'm not good with expressing myself to you emotionally, but I just want you to know that I love you Killian. I thought I knew what love was when I was with Neal and Walsh but what you've shown me is an entirely different side to love. You came back for me in New York, and you gave up your ship for me...You chose me Killian...How can I ever repay you for all that?" she inquired, averting her gaze shyly.

"You can start by trusting me with your heart Emma...It's all I ever wanted."he smiled titling up her chin.

"You already have it..." she assured him, placing his hand over her beating heart.

"Then I promise you that I'll take good care of it forever...I love you Emma." he confessed before imparting another hungry kiss to her lips.

Many new years had come and gone for Killian Jones, but he knew from this year forward that he would spend them all with Emma Swan.


End file.
